1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the communication of messages and, more particularly, to the encryption and decryption of messages being communicated.
2. Description of Related Art
Voice mail messaging is a popular means for communicating messages. Voice mail messaging allows a caller to store (i.e., record) a voice mail message at a message server. The voice mail message is stored for a called party. Voice mail messaging allows a called party to retrieve voice mail messages that have been stored at the message server for the called party.
Communication of voice mail messages typically occurs by way of two separate phone calls. A first phone call is placed from a caller to a called party or from the caller directly to a message server. If the called party does not answer the first phone call or if the called party's telephone line is busy, the first phone call is forwarded to the message server. A telephone call to the message server allows the caller to store a voice mail message for the called party. A second phone call placed by the called party to the message server allows the called party to retrieve the stored message.
A major concern with voice mail messaging is how to secure voice mail messages during transmission of the messages and while the messages are stored in data storage, so that an unauthorized person cannot access and listen to a called party's messages. Transmission of a voice mail message occurs (i) during the first phone call when the message is transmitted from the caller's telephone to the message server, and (ii) during the second phone call when the message is transmitted from the message server to the called party's telephone. Storage of the voice mail message occurs after transmission of the message to the message server and at least until the called party places the second phone call.
One method for securing voice mail messages at a voice mail system comprises (i) receiving a voice mail message from a caller, (ii) encrypting the voice mail message as the message is received at the voice mail system, and (iii) storing in a memory device, the voice mail message encrypted by the voice mail system. Thereafter, when a user (i.e., a called party) selects to receive the encrypted voice mail message stored in the memory device, the voice mail system (i) decrypts the selected message, and then (ii) sends the decrypted message to the user.
Performing encryption of messages received at a voice mail system and performing decryption of messages to be sent from the voice mail system to a called party requires processing resources of a processor within the voice mail system. If the voice mail system has to encrypt and/or decrypt too many messages at any given time while the voice mail system is receiving one or more messages, the voice mail system may fail to properly record the one or more received messages or may experience other failures due, in part, to the processing burden imposed on the processor by encrypting and decrypting messages.
In the past, voice mail systems (or other messaging systems) would typically be designed with increased processing resources to handle the processing burden imposed by encrypting and decrypting a large amount of messages. The inventors have discovered that it would be beneficial to reduce the burden imposed on a processor of a voice mail system (or other messaging system) by reducing the processing burden associated with encrypting and decrypting messages at the voice mail system (or other messaging system) so as to reduce the amount of processing resources required at the voice mail system (or other messaging system).